


Pocket Mirror合集

by alone_in_seasons



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alone_in_seasons/pseuds/alone_in_seasons
Summary: Pocket Mirror的同人合集。以Enjel/Goldia為主，少量角色中心向。
Relationships: Enjel/Goldia, Goldia/Lisette, Harpae (Pocket Mirror) - Relationship





	1. 瓶中美人

歌蒂亞每天寫信，封緘完，藉著燭燈慢慢地燒，就當作是寄出去了。她用鋼筆尖在小臂內側刻字，因為牆上已經沒有位置寫恩潔的名字了。青春期的愛戀本就足以焚毀好幾座村莊，並伴隨她禁足時間的延長越演越烈。餿掉的菜湯擺在樓梯口，被月亮照得潔白如新。閣樓裡沒有活著的人。歌蒂亞早死了一半；但片格仍在她憂傷的額葉下緩慢轉動，反覆放映。

恩潔倒在床帳裡。我們終於在一起了，她說。一雙嫩紅的嘴唇輕輕翳動，瞳孔裡有不滅的太陽。歌蒂亞在課堂上寫詩，無數個隱秘的暗喻用以歌頌她鴉羽般的長髮和雪白身體。那是最古老也最常見的悲劇開端，艾柯呂斯的濃霧籠罩下來。

她父母帶走她的前夜，恩潔翻窗進房，遞來一個藥瓶子，包紮過的手像剛上了一半紅漆的白玫瑰。低頭去吻時，它已經冷得像如今貼著她下唇的瓶壁，一截食指在福馬林裡自有脈搏和呼吸。白晝降臨，歌蒂亞還睜大著眼睛做夢。


	2. 鏡中愛麗絲

不久前她們離開家裡，離開浸在眼淚中熟睡的伊莉絲，面貌模糊的父親，以及從不言語的弟弟；拋下數不清的課程與晚宴，穿著舞鞋，跌跌撞撞地逃出高塔。至於為什麼不是芙蕾塔或莉賽特，荷佩對此沈默不語。姐妹倆好不容易找到落腳處，又經歷了好一番波折才安頓下來。現在荷佩當起家庭女教師，彈得一手好琴。沒有人看出那雙美麗的眼睛其實是一對人造寶石，毫無焦距。而歌蒂亞住在學校裡，天天寫信寄給她的姐妹們。像是對著鏡子碎片自言自語，很少收到回信。她試圖說服自己她們事情太多了，只有她一個人在這裡清閒，茫然無措地吃著墨水和羊皮紙，一肚子空洞。她還不大能適應環境，總一個人上下課，吃飯時會把塑膠湯匙咬得嘎嘣響，偶爾躲在圖書館的隔間裡直到閉館。她是個好看的小女孩子，單純而稚拙，然而很少有人在意——就算有，她也不會知道。

歌蒂亞很快就病了。荷佩的工作太忙，正為新添的醫藥錢熬紅了眼，沒法接她回家。海利格家早就不認這兩個女兒了。

一天，歌蒂亞燒得厲害，恍惚間竟有幻覺，瞧見一個漂亮姑娘盯著她看。那姑娘湊到她跟前，飽滿額頭緊貼著她的，雙唇幾近交疊。醒來時還能聞到她身上的忍冬氣味。

她對恩潔說完這些後，學著當時的動作去碰她一下。恩潔眼裡的蜂蜜酒輕輕搖晃。傻瓜，她說，我本來沒打算見妳的。

恩潔從鏡裡走出來吻她，兩人手拉著手，轉了個圈，掉進彼此的眼睛裡。


	3. Somewhere in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偶像Paro。靈感來自PD48。

她要吐了。這是恩潔結束總評賽後唯一的念頭。躲開了隊友和工作人員，挑著攝影機的死角走，直直奔向最近的洗手間。一見到馬桶的那一瞬，她就跪在冰涼的磁磚地上用力嘔吐。  
窄小的廁間被打掃得一塵不染，芳香劑裡雜揉進一絲酸臭，或許還有她的汗味。皮製的表演服貼在身上，包覆軀體的緊度彷彿能擠出內臟，她試著回想昨天量腰圍的時候收穫的數字，不偏不倚地落在理想值上。而現在她餓得發昏，閉起眼睛就有無數火花在眼瞼內竄動。活過十七年的她懷疑自己只存在於剛才那三分鐘裡。  
劇烈的頭痛過去後，緊接著就是一陣虛脫感襲向全身。恩潔蜷縮在角落，用指腹按摩額角一會，掏出面紙揩掉冷汗。衛生紙上留下了粉底的膚色痕跡。  
她低咒一句，扶著牆站起來。現在非得補妝不可，必須抓緊時間回休息室一趟，否則接下來的鏡頭就會大幅減少。攝影師總是喜歡拍她的側臉，那種甜美中無意流露出的鋒利連她自己都引以為傲。她有翻看網路留言的習慣，並注意到很少有人出言攻擊她的容貌還得到贊同的，以及她跳舞的身姿，「使人感覺到一種愉快的迷惑，」導師笑著稱讚。這一段還被導播揀去當作預告，在上一集的尾聲反覆播映。  
還有——  
門被敲響的瞬間，她肩膀不禁打了個冷顫。  
「恩潔！」那人焦急道，「是我，歌蒂亞！你還好嗎？」  
死不了。她想這麼回嘴，但只是沉默。  
「恩潔？」  
「我沒事，歌蒂亞。」她說，試圖用平日裡開朗的語調安撫她。「你先出去吧，我一會就好。」  
「但是……」  
「天啊，歌蒂亞，」恩潔閉著眼睛仰起頭，「讓我再獨處一下就好，好嗎？」  
她聽見排氣扇的聲音。轟隆轟隆響著，好像一切都還不夠糟似的。  
「我在走廊等你。」歌蒂亞說。  
腳步聲遠去。恩潔眨了幾下眼睛，反反覆覆，彷彿剛從深眠中甦醒。她忽然想起她父親，那個無賴。你只有一次機會，孩子。他離家前抓著她肩膀說，那些債務只有你能變戲法似地一夜清償掉。  
換句話說：把她給賣了。放任債滾著債。她的形象、從小到大的經歷、能歌善舞的才華，全都是經紀公司用錢堆砌成的一疊腳本，牽線般地完美演出。恩潔是一個以花瓣包裹的秘密，層層剝開後有腐爛的蕊和膩人惡臭。  
無所謂。世界是野獸的。更何況她笑起來時露出的白牙森森，特別是對著歌蒂亞時；然而後者卻彷彿渾然未覺，親熱地圍著她轉就像是一條小狗。她一向討厭狗。  
在她很小的時候，被鄰居家養的狗嚇過一次。那是一隻很大的斑點狗，見人就吠。當時實在是很沒面子，因為她比歌蒂亞大一些，總有種該照應她的自覺。結果反而是歌蒂亞走在前頭，牽著她的手一步一步向前。「你不要害怕，」她轉過臉來微笑著說，「沒事的，我陪著你啊。」她重複說了好多次，像是要給貓洗澡。恩潔到現在還記得。  
耳機那頭傳來的雜訊中斷了她的思緒。  
「喂？恩潔，你去哪裡了？」  
她聽出是其中一個隊友的聲音，卻一時想不起她的名字。「抱歉，我去了下洗手間。」  
「好，盡快回來。」對方停頓一下，說，「我們都在等你。」  
一句髒話在她喉嚨裡翻滾，但她壓緊舌根，直至嘴裡發苦。

*

一見到恩潔低頭走出洗手間，歌蒂亞連忙衝上前去。「恩潔！」她追在後面叫她的名字：「恩潔！等等我！」  
恩潔停住腳步，但沒有轉過頭來。  
「我們一起回去吧，好嗎？」歌蒂亞說。  
她不答話，一頭黑髮看起來亂蓬蓬的，鮮黃色緞帶不平衡地歪向一邊，因為低著臉而看不清表情。歌蒂亞從未見過她這個樣子，「恩潔，親愛的……」她低語。  
「別那樣叫我！」  
恩潔用力把她推到牆上去。歌蒂亞發出一聲小小的痛呼，後腦這麼一撞使得她眼冒金星。她不知道恩潔原來有這麼大的力氣。此刻她正緊緊揪著她的衣領，用力得指節泛白。  
「我知道……我都知道，你其實巴不得我早點輸了走人！不過很可惜，」她冷笑，「就算我剛才在臺上唱差了，那又怎樣？那不過是個意外。一直以來，我的分數都在你之上，鏡頭也比你多……我沒什麼好怕的。」  
「恩潔，聽我說……」  
她能看見眼淚從那玫瑰色的眼瞳深處冒上來。  
「我們已經不是小孩了，歌蒂亞。」她說，「你輸了還能回家去，繼續跟芙蕾塔玩扮家家酒，讓荷佩跟莉賽特給你梳頭髮、照鏡子。」她緊盯著她，「我不一樣。」  
「我非得出道不可。」她說。然後鬆開手，微皺著眉把歌蒂亞的衣服撫平了。那是一件綴有少許亮片的洋裝，和自己身上這套緊身皮衣格迥異。  
歌蒂亞伸出手解開恩潔的髮帶，重新繫好。  
「也許你是對的。」她吸吸鼻子，「我真傻。」又看看她，睜著通紅的眼睛笑了，「可是會沒事的，恩潔。不管怎樣，我都陪著你啊。」  
歌蒂亞牽住她的手。

那隻大斑點狗又出現在她眼前。  
這次她轉身跑遠了。


	4. Mercy

太陽初昇的早晨，恩潔一雙金燦燦的眼眸還浮著夢的雲翳。她剛跑了一整夜，夢裡她父親以少年時期的姿態出現在眼前，笑嘻嘻地說著威脅的話，揮舞著根寶石手杖朝她追來；醒來時她差點把歌蒂亞踢下床去。那天真的女孩仍熟睡著，對身邊的動靜絲毫未覺。恩潔輕手輕腳地掙脫她的懷抱，像是解開一條條象牙白緞帶——歌蒂亞就是這點不好。恩潔不大樂意這類的身體接觸。她獨自躺了一會，默數著鑲在天花板上的霉斑，然後才下床梳洗。待她紮好頭髮，歌蒂亞也沒有要醒來的跡象。  
她坐下來，下巴擱在床單上，仔仔細細端詳歌蒂亞的睡臉，思考著是否該叫醒她。該死的兩人生活，她想。她已經受夠獨自做早餐了，應該讓歌蒂亞也來幫忙。她想念過去賴在床上直到下午以及穿著睡衣吃南瓜派的自己。要不是——她一想到這名字就頭痛——荷佩每天早上準時來接她，否則她才不肯打理這些破事。

「她還不夠穩定，小姐。」荷佩說，「相信我，我也同樣打從心底不願意將她託付給你。」說得恩潔簡直想拿方糖往她臉上扔。幸好茶冷了，她終於有藉口能離開片刻。她記得自己小時候就不怎麼喜歡這些表姊妹，除了歌蒂亞(儘管現在羞於承認)因為她從小就是個好脾氣的孩子。那時候她總和歌蒂亞在庭園的玫瑰迷宮裡繞著玩；翠綠的樹叢約有一人半高，能輕易阻擋陽光和外頭的聲音，歌蒂亞牽著她的手走在前方，風中有她洗髮水的氣味。如果下雨，她們就待在圖書館裡聽唱片，偶爾自導自演些滑稽的小短劇逗樂彼此。二樓有張特別軟的沙發，歌蒂亞喜歡坐在那裡讀書給她聽，直到開飯時間。對於歌蒂亞的幾位姐姐來說，吸引她們親愛的小妹所有注意力的恩潔絕對不是個好的訪客。但她一點也不在乎。  
白瓷流理台倒映出一塊被抹開的人影。她父親傳下的黃寶石領針是一小朵貴重的向日葵，盛開在新漿洗過的襯衫上。她回頭望了一眼荷佩，那套同她坐姿一樣優雅的洋裝，曾幾何時已經是過時的款式。  
恩潔關上爐子，大步走回原位。  
「聽著荷佩，」她說，「如果你希望我在這件事上有所助益，那麼我勸你最好給我我想要的，否則就去找別人吧。」  
說這些話時她站著。荷佩被迫抬頭仰視恩潔酒窩裡的蜜，她就那麼蒼白著一張臉，沉默地望著。

最後荷佩妥協了，承諾會供給歌蒂亞的餐食費和其他雜費，並且難得放軟態度拜託她再考慮看看。對於早就沒落的海德格家來說，這大概已經是所能爭取到的最好結果。然而她依舊覺得很不痛快。荷佩送來的訃聞擺在糖罐邊，還沒拆開。伊莉絲死了，這很好。要是能再早幾年，恩潔的少女時期大概會更加光鮮。過去她在大宅裡自由出入，常常想著伊莉絲若是她母親該有多好；然而當願望真正實現，她也付出了伴隨而來的代價。她確實愛過她看著自己的眼神，朦朧的愛意底下翻攪著巨大的痛苦，像是煮滾的果醬。  
但想念伊莉絲終究是件不合時宜的事。她將信封撕碎扔進壁爐，回頭吃光了桌上所有茶點。

再見到歌蒂亞是在葬禮上。恩潔特意去挑了一束最美的白鳶尾，打算獻完就走，卻被荷佩攔住：「小姐，不向主人家打個招呼就離開可不是一位淑女該有的行為。」  
恩潔原想辯駁自己本就不是什麼淑女，都什麼年代了，就只有她一個人遵守著老掉牙的規矩。回過頭卻看見歌蒂亞站在荷佩身後，望著她的眼裡有光。恩潔看著她，心想黑色同她真不相稱。因為是葬禮，所有人都一身漆黑，她和歌蒂亞看上去相像得宛如同一道影子。恩潔的禮帽邊緣鑲著圈面紗，模糊了她的面容，卻仍有細碎耳語不斷侵襲過來。  
「妳好啊，荷佩，」她頓一頓，「歌蒂亞。」  
彷彿受這聲呼喚刺激，歌蒂亞立刻提起裙子快步迎上來，玫瑰色的眼瞳盈滿淚水。她握住恩潔的手，握得死緊。「好久不見了，恩潔……」她的聲音顫抖，「我們…噢，十年不見了，對嗎？」  
恩潔看著眼前這個和自己生得幾乎一模一樣的女孩，只感到一陣難忍的噁心。趁著歌蒂亞掏出手帕擦淚，她順勢抽開被握得發痛的手，假裝低頭調整自己新買的蕾絲手套。歌蒂亞濕冷的手汗黏附其上，有如一層剝除不了的膜。恩潔越發覺得暈眩。  
「……伊莉絲的事，我感到很遺憾。」她強打起精神說，「請節哀順變，小姐。」說完急匆匆地握了握她的手就要轉身離去。  
歌蒂亞卻哭了起來。  
「恩潔！」歌蒂亞喚道，「如果可以的話，我能不能……偶爾去拜訪妳？」她的聲音滿是懇求，又輕又低。  
越來越多的視線朝這裡匯聚而來，尤其是荷佩沒有焦距卻灼灼逼人的目光。  
可是除去這些還有一個人。不論她逃到天涯海角都無法躲避掉那道窺伺，來自於那個令人惱怒的男人。她的父親正在看著她，越過時光和生死，欣賞木偶戲般看她將如何選擇。她知道。  
她走上前去擦掉歌蒂亞的眼淚。「當然了，」她小聲說，「妳隨時可以過來。」

恩潔煎好培根，回頭就見到歌蒂亞出現在餐桌前，頭髮亂糟糟的。「我昨天不是才教過你怎麼綁辮子嗎？」她嘆著氣，將早餐端上桌。歌蒂亞手握刀叉的姿勢像是拿著武器，表情空洞。恩潔從後握住她的手，一步一步帶她切割盤裡的食物。水波蛋散溢開來流出柔軟的黃，有一瞬間像極她的眸色。歌蒂亞吃完後向她道謝，「好心的小姐，這裡是哪裡呢？」她問。「而且我還不知道妳的名字。」  
恩潔給她添茶的手抖了抖，然後注視著她小鹿般濕潤的眼睛。  
「……小姐？」  
「我是恩潔。」她說，「這裡是你的家，歌蒂亞。」

她帶歌蒂亞重新參觀，然後讓她幫忙洗衣服。洗衣機裡有一塊雞蛋大小的白色石頭，稜角尖銳。恩潔猜測是前天去看莉賽特的時候，歌蒂亞被迫收下的禮物——有一次還收到了一把金剪刀，歌蒂亞喜歡的不得了；那東西最後被恩潔收在衣櫃一個上鎖的盒子裡。那發瘋的可憐姑娘老是拿些危險物品送人。她撿起那顆石頭，眼見歌蒂亞背對著她，露出潔白的梔子似的後頸。倘若刺入是否會有成堆的花瓣湧出？她沒法想像歌蒂亞會難看地死去。她年少時期僅有的美夢在此時轉過身來，周身披著仲夏的夜露。恩潔，她喚著。恩潔。  
歌蒂亞的嘴唇是世上最愚蠢的陷阱，要不是有人在她眼皮上抹了花汁，否則恩潔不會輕易落入。那顆石頭還握在掌心裡，隨時準備刺向遠方。


	5. 親吻月夜

好長一段時間，沒有人知道Goldia去了哪裡。不要緊的，Harpae安慰道，一面往杯子裡又添了點洋甘菊茶。Fleta抱緊懷裡的絨毛娃娃，不大情願地嗅嗅。不夠甜，她皺起眉毛。於是Harpae往杯裡扔了兩塊方糖，隨手拿起茶匙攪了攪後再遞給她。Fleta嚐了一口，咋咋嘴，這還差不多。  
從Lisette的角度恰好能清楚看見杯底析出的糖粒。她起身走開。  
妳要去哪？Harpae的口氣帶著責備。  
Lisette回過頭。反射不出光點卻清澈的眼睛，那對合成寶石緊盯著她。  
回來把妳的茶喝完，親愛的。  
Fleta向椅背靠後縮了縮。  
它發霉了，Harpae。Lisette淡淡地說，妳聞不出來嗎。  
一小片陰影落在她溫麗的臉龐。Lisette趁機脫身，黑緞舞鞋包覆著的腳尖輕巧點過地板，她踏著木紋像踩在水上。淡金色的髮絲風一樣颳過走廊，亂糟糟地像晃動不定的燭焰。外頭漆黑，月光被窗格子切成九等分，九隻白鴿圍著Lisette飛舞，朝她叫嚷。  
她開始覺得頭痛，並且迫切地想要回到自己的房間去。那裡也有一輪又大又亮的滿月，還有開滿白玫瑰的山崖。Goldia曾說過想要梳她的頭髮，她說她會去借來Harpae美麗的月亮髮梳。Lisette那時答應了。現在她將要回到那不變的圓月下，銀色的十字架邊，真摯地等著她。


	6. 盛大的叛逃

荷佩十六歲的時候還常常夢見家裡那架直立式鋼琴。每場晚宴開始前幾個小時，會有僕人把它搬上宴會廳的舞台上去，接著是琴師來到家裡保養、調音；她的家教老師逼著她把樂譜吃下肚，手裡拿著鐵尺蓄勢待發。海德格家的女兒精通文學音樂繪畫刺繡以及其他所有一個淑女該熟習的才藝，長女尤其如此——儘管無人要求，卻彷彿有無數把劍指在背後，荷佩甫一落地就開始跑，速度好比阿塔蘭塔，過於迅捷地跑進成人的世界裡去。

所有人都很滿意。看見荷佩練琴的手指紅腫生出水泡，人們微笑；看見她熬夜讀書所致的黑眼圈，人們欣喜；看見她因種種課程日漸消瘦下去的腰肢，人們幾乎要流著淚摟她進懷裡反覆親吻。荷佩漂亮的雙眼逐漸染上不能掙脫的以愛為名的陰翳。也許她這輩子最大的喜悅就是宅邸頹杞，所有破滅都發生在一瞬間：眼睛瞎了，心卻澄澈透亮，反射出光來。那些曾經是利刃的寒芒，苦痛的根源，如今是太陽穿透稜鏡的虹彩。

她自盛大的黑暗之中叛逃，追逐自由的白日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *來自遊戲對話：  
> “You’re blind, aren’t you?”  
> “That is the choice I have made.”  
> “A choice?”  
> “I’ sure you’ll understand, in time…”


End file.
